Lost and Found
by Sab77
Summary: Will Carter ever find happiness again? Seeing those she love get hurt, what will she do? My first Fan fic... Please Review so I can put up more chapters... Carter and Rosie story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

I Do Not Own The Characters in this Story. All rights of Princess Protection Program belongs to Disney.

* * *

"**CARTER TAKE ROSIE AND….RUN….NOW!!!!!**" major mason yelled as he held the evil dictator that tried to kidnap his daughter and princess Rosie. Carter stood there, in shock and fear, she couldn't move.

"**Carter, we have to go!!**" Rosie said tugging on carter's wrist. Carter didn't want to leave… she didn't want to leave her father behind.

"**I can't, my dad…he needs me**," said Carter. Rosie pulled Carter a bit harder this time.

"**CARTER….GO, WE HAVE TO KEEP ROSIE SAFE!!! I'LL BE FINE!! GO!!!**" he yelled as the dictator struggled against his hold. Carter turned around and looked at Rosie with eyes filled with tears. Rosie understood what they meant and she pulled Carter and the managed to escape.

"**I will be the King of Costa Luna even if I have to kill anyone who gets in my way!!!**" the dictator sneered.

"**If you even think about anything that will put the girls in harm's way…. I will KILL YOU!!!**" Major Mason growled as he tightened his hold. The dictator laughed then reached for Mason's sword that was attached to his side.

"**That's if you are still alive!!**" the dictator said and drew the sword in front of him then stabbed it into Mason's Body… the sword pierced the Major's lungs. At that moment, time stopped. Major mason's body grew cold and numb as he took in his last breaths. As the dictator pulled the sword out of Mason's body, he whispered in his ear "**who's going to stop me now?**" Then he laughed and called his troops to go after the girls. Mason fell down to the ground knowing that it was his final moments; he held the bracelet that Carter gave him for father's day. He saw a helicopter flying and he knew that the girls were on it. "**Take care….. Pal…. I... *gasp* … Love you**" he whispered as he took in his final breath.

Carter felt something inside, as if she had an empty space in her chest. But she didn't know what has caused it. Rosie held Carter's hand on the way back to Costa Luna, not knowing that the dictator was still alive and unfortunately well. As the girls arrived to Costa Luna, Rosie's mother welcomed them with open arms; Rosie ran to her mother's arms with tears of joy. "**Mother, this is Carter**" she said. "**Welcome my child**" The queen said as she hugged Carter.

After that reunion, Carter and Rosie went back to the palace; a place to call "Home". When they reached the palace, Rosie's mother told her to let Carter spend the night in her room, Rosie agreed.

That night… Carter went to sleep, worried, but as Rosie snuggled beside her, she said "**Don't worry, Carter. I'm sure that Major Mason is out there somewhere. You just sleep well tonight**". As Rosie whispered that into Carter's ear, Carter felt safe for the first time that night.

As the morning sun came up, Carter woke up and she looked around to find that Rosie wasn't there anymore. She stood up and went out the door to look down from the balcony, and there she was, Rosie, setting the table in the middle of the garden, preparing for breakfast. "**Good Morning, Carter!**" Rosie yelled "**Come down, we're having breakfast**". Carter smiled as she dissented the stairs down to the garden. "**Hi!**" Rosie said as she kissed Carter on the cheek "**Come on, breakfast's getting cold**" she said as she pulled Carter to the table.

Rosie's mother received a phone call a few moments before they start to eat and as she finished, her face was a bit pale and her eyes a bit teary, she looked at Carter "**I'm so sorry Carter, but I have some really bad news for you, your father… Major Mason… has…. has died…**". The place grew silent as the girls tried to process what the queen just told them. Carter finally snapped, her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and ran to Rosie's room and locked it. She threw herself on the bed and started screaming and crying harder than before. Rosie ran after Carter to the room, she knocked on the door "**Carter, open the door…Please just open the door!!**" Rosie yelled "**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!.... IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GONE… SO JUST GO!!!**" Carter screamed in anger. Rosie moved two steps away from the door. She felt hurt by what Carter has said and she has decided to give Carter some space.

By night fall, Carter has calmed down and she unlocked the door. Rosie opened the door and as she entered the room, she saw Carter sitting by the window, looking at the stars. "**I'll just take some clothes and I'll go...**" Rosie said as she went to the closet door to get her cloths. "**No… I'll go… it's your room after all…**" Carter murmured and then she stood up and walked and stood behind Rosie, she laid her head on Rosie's back "**I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to… I… I'm so sorry… I just hope that you forgive me**" Carter said as she turned around to leave the room, but she couldn't move, Rosie has grabbed her wrist and pulled Carter back towards her. Rosie hugged her and said "**I know you didn't mean it, I knew that's just because you were mad…and I know that it is really my fault… and I want you… to forgive me..**". At that moment Carter broke into tears and cried on Rosie's shoulder. A moment later the palace messenger ran through the halls, looking for the queen. The girls followed him to the queen's room. "**My queen… I bare really unfortunate news for you… General Kane has escaped and he's alive… he's going to come after the throne**" the messenger said. The girls heard everything and anger was seen in Carter's eyes, they were standing in front of the open window in the queen's room. Carter turned around and looked outside, she looked at the pitch black sky filled with stars. Rosie walked and stood beside Carter, then she looked in Carter's eyes "**Carter… we're going to be fine…**" and suddenly an arrow hit Rosie's back as she was standing in front of Carter, her back turned towards the window. "**Rosie is something wrong…**" Carter said in a worried voice, then in a second, Rosie fell into Carter's arms, and Carter felt something wet from Rosie's back. Carter lifted her hand and saw blood, then she looked at the queen "**Get a doctor… NOW!!!**" she screamed. The messenger ran out to get a doctor. Carter and the queen carried Rosie to the bed and then Carter went back to the window to try to find the person in charge of doing this to Rosie. "**The Kingdom will soon be mine!!!**" someone screamed from outside, it was the evil dictator…General Kane


	2. Promises

The messenger came running back with 3 of the best doctors in the palace. The doctors acted fast to stop the bleeding, then came the moment everyone feared… leaving the room while the doctors remove the arrow. Carter didn't want to leave Rosie in there, she wanted to be beside her, but what hurts the most is not being able to do something to save Rosie, the only thing Carter could do was, wait.

After a few hours, which, for Carter felt like a really long time, the doctors finally exited the room. One of them was carrying Rosie and the other two recommended taking Rosie to another room, which isn't filled with blood. "**She's going to be fine**" said the doctor "**Unfortunately the arrow hit the back of her shoulder, and she might have lost a bit more blood, but she's going to be fine. Luckily the arrow didn't hit the main nerve or that would have been a disaster**". Then the doctor went closer to Carter and he whispered in her ear "**She's special, don't let her go**" then he left. "**I won't**" Carter murmured then she smiled.

Rosie was taken to her room, which was down the hall to the right from her mother's room. Rosie was put in her bed, she was sleeping peacefully now. "**Please, stay with my daughter**." the queen said to Carter. But as Carter turned around, her eyes were filled with tears "**Why do I have to always see someone I love get hurt? Why?**" said Carter, as the queen held her and gave her a hug. Then she kissed Carter on the forehead and said "**Don't worry, child. We are going to be fine. Now go, be with her, I am sure that she needs you**".

The queen then walked back to the big hall, out of Carter's sight. Carter entered Rosie's room, the only light in there, was the moon light which entered the room from the open window and the warm breeze which has blown Rosie's hair aside. Carter smiled as she sat on the bed next to Rosie, holding Rosie's hand she said "**I bet you knew what was going to happen and you were able to save me somehow. So, now it's my turn to carry on my dad's job and protect you, General Kane is going to regret the day he messed with Carter Mason**". Then as Carter stood up and was about to leave, Rosie held Carter's hand tighter "**Carter…**" she whispered "**Don't leave… stay with me… and promise me that when I wake up, you'll still be here**". "**I promise**" Carter said as she snuggled up next to Rosie.

The morning sun is up and the girls are still sleeping. But the sound of something hard hitting the ground woke Carter up. Carter got up and went to check what had happened, it turns out to be Mr. Elegante, the vase slipped from his hand and broke. "**What are you doing with that vase and WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT??**" Carter asked when she saw the garden hall filled with numerous bouquets of flowers from every kind. "**The people of Costa Luna sent them; they really do care about their princess… soon to be queen…**" Mr. Elegante replied. "**One more question… what were you doing with a vase that has Black roses?**" Carter asked after she noticed the flowers in what's left of the vase. Isn't it strange, that someone would send black roses for a princess in recovery… unless… "**I was taking this to the queen, I was shocked about it, when I read what the card said, I just knew that I have to tell the queen**" He replied. So Carter picked up the card and started reading

"_**My dear queen,**_

_**If you don't want your daughter to get hurt, call me. We can make a deal, maybe… you can exchange the throne for the safety of your daughter.**_

_**With All My Love,**_

_**General Kane.**_"

Carter slipped the card into her back pocket, "**Mr. Elegante… could you keep this a secret. Please don't tell the queen, because I'll handle this, I'll finish my dad's job, I'll protect Rosie till my last breath…**" said Carter. "**I'll do that, but only if you promise me that you will tell me your plans before doing anything…**" he replied. "**I promise…**" she said as she was smiling. Then suddenly Carter heard her name being called from inside the room, she knew it was Rosie "**Well, I have get back in the room, the princess is calling...**" she said while giggling, "**Okay, now I have to clean this mess and don't you forget your promise…**" he replied. "**I won't**" Carter said as she entered the room and closed the door

In the room, Carter walks up to see Rosie. "**You promised me that you'd be here, when I woke up…**" Rosie started "**But I guess that there are things more important to you than me**". "**It's not that…**" Carter replied "**I was just talking to Mr. Elegante outside. Your people are the best…**'. "**What do you mean?**" Rosie asked. "**I mean that the garden hall, is filled with tons of flowers from your people, like a get well soon present, I'm just sad that I couldn't get you some flowers, too**" Carter replied with a sad tone in her voice at the end of her sentence. "Y**ou being here is enough for me…**" Rosie said as she smiled.

But then the moment changed from glad to serious. Carter looked at Rosie with eyes almost filled with tears. "**What is the matter, Carter?**" she asked. Carter took a deep breath before speaking, "**My father's job was to protect you, right? And last night I failed to keep up with the job of protecting you, but now I want to fix everything, I want to make it right. I want to make my father proud, so that's why I'm taking over his job of protecting you**". "**Carter, you needn't blame yourself about what happened to me and your father is proud of you, he will always be proud of you. So don't take the obligation of protecting me, because you don't have to do it**" Rosie replied almost in anger. "**You don't get it, do you? I have to protect you; I have to protect the only person who means most to me. I have to do this…**" Carter replied in a firm tone. Rosie got a bit mad and said "**Carter… You don't have to do this…**". Then Rosie was interrupted by Carter "Y**ou can't tell me what and what not to do, I'm old enough and I can make my own decisions.**" once Carter finished saying that, she realized that Rosie was hurt by what she said, and that's exactly what she wanted. "**I cannot believe that that came from you, Carter**" Rosie said and she was crying "**Get out of my room, maybe some air would help…**" said Rosie as she turned her face away from Carter.

Carter exited the room and as she closed the door, she leaned against it and whispered a "**sorry**", and then she went to Mr. Elegante. Carter reached Mr. Elegante's room, she knocked the door and entered "**Mr. Elegante… are you here?**" she asked. "**I'm inside here, Come in and close the door.**" He replied. Mr. Elegante was in the midst of making a new dress design for Rosie. "**Is there anything I can help you with?**" he asked Carter. "**I promised you that I'd tell you my plan, so that's why I'm here.**" She replied. Mr. Elegante stopped what he was doing and he listened to Carters plan… After Carter finished talking he asked "**But isn't that too dangerous for you?**". "**It might be, but if he believes it, we could take him away once and for all.**" She replied. "**Okay, my friend. But you should keep me informed about what's happening, if it gets too dangerous, then I have to interfere.**" he said. "**I will, but while I'm gone, please watch over Rosie**" Carter said and Mr. Elegante nodded in agreement.

By night fall, when everyone was sleeping, Carter entered Rosie's room and saw her sleeping. She walked to the bed and looked at Rosie, then she sat next to her, "**The only reason I started a fight with you is for your own good, someday you'll understand why I'm doing this… someday**" Carter whispered and then she leaned to kiss Rosie on the forehead and whispered a "**Goodbye**".

After that, Carter went to Mr. Elegante. "**It's time**" she said. He nodded then he dialed a number on the phone, they were calling General Kane. The phone was ringing then someone picked up. "**Hello?**" the voice said from the other side. "**Hello is this General Kane?**" said Carter. "**Yes, this is me. You are that… Major Mason's daughter…. Looking at the fear in his eyes when he died, was… amusing**" said General Kane in a sarcastic way. "**Yes it is me…**" Carter started "**I can't talk for long, so here's what I have to offer. Pick me up tonight at mid night from the front gate of the palace then we can talk. Come in something that isn't suspicious**.". General Kane laughed then said "**Okay, little girl. I will**". "**And I'll be waiting**" said Carter.


	3. The plan

And as the clock strike 12, Carter waited outside, in front of the huge palace door. And a silver and black carriage, stopped in front of her, once she opened the door, General Kane was inside it. She entered and the driver of the carriage took them to an open field, once they were there, they both stepped of the carriage.

"**So… what did you want to talk about?**" asked General Kane. "**A deal**" Carter answered "**A very simple deal… I help you take over the throne, and in exchange, I want to be the queen and you let Rosie and her mother go, unharmed**". "**Well it's almost impossible to believe, I want the throne and suddenly you come along offering it. Tell me… Why should I trust you?**" said the evil dictator, he was suspicious, but she had an answer, "**I trusted you to take me here without harming me and I can't handle Rosie getting hurt again… so I guess that you should just trust me**". General Kane seemed convinced, "**That is true, but how do you know that I won't harm you…?**" he said with ego in his words. "**If you wanted to harm me, you would've done it long ago and I know that this is an offer you can't resist, so is it a deal?**" she said as she reached out for a hand shake approving of the deal. The General thought for a moment but then completed the hand shake with Carter. "**It's a deal… but just to prove your loyalty, I want you to get me the queen's seal… get it for me, then our deal will be complete**" he said, but Carter's face was filled with a little confusion then she answered "**If that's what you want then it's what you'll get, but I need something from you…**". The General wondered about what that would be. "**I want one of your men to dress as a peasant then make him come running to the palace announcing that you have died in duel against someone…**" she said after thinking.

"**But why should I fake my death?**" he asked in his cold blooded tone. "**If they think you are dead, they will lower their guard and taking over the throne will be easy**" she replied. The General nodded in agreement, "**That could be arranged, but tomorrow night, the same time, the queen's seal…**". She nodded, then they rode the carriage back to the palace, but before they arrive there, she asked Kane if he could tell his driver to stop at the night market, to buy some flowers for Rosie. They stopped at the shop of a florist, and Carter bought some red and white roses. "**What is the use of the flowers?**" General Kane asked. "**It's in case Rosie asks where I have been, I'll simply tell her that I went to buy her some flowers, as a get well soon present, thanks to the arrow you shot at her…**" she told him. He smiled his evil smile, and then he took Carter back to the palace.

It was already 3 a.m when Carter arrived at the palace. She stepped down, thinking if what she had done was going to help. When she entered from the main gate, Mr. Elegante was there waiting for her. Then they both went to his room, "**So tell me, what happened?**" he asked. She told him everything that happened. Then it was her turn to ask "**How is Rosie?**". "**She's fine so far, the wound the arrow caused still hurts her. And she calls out your name every now and then. She cares about you, you know?**" he said in reply to what Carter said. Carter then remembered the flowers; she gave them to Mr. Elegante to put them in a vase so she can put it in Rosie's room. After Mr. Elegante put them for her in a vase, she took the vase and as she was exiting the room, she turned around and said "**Mr. Elegante… Thank you for helping me protect Rosie. Good night.**"

Carter went to Rosie's room and she placed the vase on the night stand beside Rosie's bed then she sat on the rocking chair, placing it beside Rosie's bed. And fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Rosie woke up to see Carter sleeping in the rocking chair beside her. Then she turned around and saw the flower vase, there was a card there, it read.

"_**Dear Rosie,**_

_**I'm so sorry about what I have said earlier, it's my fault, I couldn't bare seeing another person I love, get hurt by that General.**_

_**This is my Get Well Soon present for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carter.**_

_**P.S: I know you told me to get out of your room, but I just couldn't stay away from you for too long. =)**_ "

After Rosie finished reading that, she started to cry, it was and for the first time, tears of joy and happiness. Rosie then kissed Carter on the cheek then covered her with a small blanket, it was a cold morning.

A few hours later, Carter woke to find that Rosie wasn't there in the room. She stood up and headed to the door, when she looked at the night stand. There was a card there, and it wasn't the one that she wrote to Rosie. She picked it up and it read.

"_**Dear Carter,**_

_**There's no need to be sorry, but in fact I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have told you to get out of my room. It was impolite.**_

_**I loved the roses you brought. By the way, Mother is taking us to the market, once you wake up. She usually tells someone from the castle to buy the things we need, but I told her that you haven't been anywhere since you came here. So if you are reading this, please come down fast.**_

_**From,**_

_**Rosie**_"

Carter went out to find that the queen. Rosie and Mr. Elegante were waiting for her in the open carriage; it was white and had gold markings on it. It was like a convertible car pulled by 4 white horses. "**Carter!!! Come on… we must leave**" Rosie yelled. Carter came running down the stairs then she entered the carriage and the front door was opened. The place near Rosie was empty but Carter decided to sit next to Mr. Elegante. Carter didn't want to sit next to Rosie, she felt like she really joined the evil side, even though it was just a plan, she felt like it was wrong but she had to do it, to protect Rosie.

The whole time they were in the market, Carter didn't dare talk to Rosie. Then when the queen and Mr. Elegante stopped to buy some fruit, Rosie pulled Carter aside. "**Carter… why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong?**" Rosie asked. "**I'm not avoiding you, and you didn't do anything wrong…**"said Carter "**I'm just thinking of some things, that's all. So forget about this and let's just have some fun**". Rosie nodded as she was sure that the Carter she knew was back.

After shopping, they went back to the palace. A moment later, a man came running to the palace screaming "**General Kane is DEAD!! General Kane is DEAD!!!**". The man then presented the General's sword to the queen. What Carter asked the general to do, was done. "**So I see he kept his word**" Carter said to Mr. Elegante. "**Now it's our turn**"…

* * *

What do you think is going to happen next? Please Review... More Chapters are coming...


	4. Changes

Carter went to Mr. Elegante's room. "**So, my friend…**" Mr. Elegante started "**How are we going to take the queen's seal? It's almost impossible… the guards at the front door always know who comes in and goes out of the royal hall**". Carter sat down and started to think… "**The queen doesn't have to know that the seal is missing… If we could only duplicate it, then we could give Kane the copy and the seal will still be with the queen**" she said with a big smile on her face.

So the plan began… Carter and Mr. Elegante went to the royal hall; they were let in by the guards since Mr. Elegante is well-known in the palace. They took the original seal and left. The guards didn't feel a thing. It was safe to take the seal for now, knowing that the queen won't be using it at the moment. Then Mr. Elegante called a man he used to know, the man was known for shaping gold. "**Are you sure that we can trust this man?**" Carter asked. "**Yes, we can… he is the one who made the seal in the first place**" Mr. Elegante replied. In the man's shop… "**I see… you want me to duplicate the Royal Seal…**" the man said while examining the seal. "**Yes, my friend**" replied Mr. Elegante "**How much is it going to cost us? We only want some light gold which isn't too expensive**". "**For you Elegante, it's free**" the man said as Carter's face glowed in happiness. After 3 hours of hard work the duplicated seal was complete. Then Carter and Mr. Elegante headed back to the palace.

Mr. Elegante took the liberty in returning the seal. The way to differentiate between the royal seal and the fake was that, the real one was heavier than the fake one. In the mean time, Rosie was watching Carter from a distance; she started to get suspicious about what's going on between Carter and Mr. Elegante. Rosie felt as if she had no meaning in Carter's life anymore.

That night, 5 hours before midnight and Carter's meeting with Kane. Carter entered Rosie's room only to find Rosie by the window, staring at the stars. "**You better move from in front of the window… unless you want another arrow to fly by**" Carter said jokingly. But when she noticed that Rosie didn't move, things became a bit worrying. "**What's wrong Rosie?**" Carter asked as she came closer to Rosie. "**You… Carter. You are what is wrong with me**" Rosie said with tears filling her eyes. Carter was shocked that Rosie said that she had a problem with her; she knows that she's been ignoring Rosie for quite some time, but she didn't know that it would end up like this. Carter then turned Rosie around and looked her in her eyes. "**Tell me, Rosie. What did I do wrong? I promise I'll do my best to fix it.**" Carter said in a worried tone. "**You know, Carter. If you don't want to be with me, you should just say so. I don't really mind that you prefer Mr. Elegante, but I just wish that you told me. So I would stop hoping that maybe someday…… you would belong to me…**" Rosie said that then she went and sat on her bed, feeling ashamed about what she just said to Carter. Carter smiled then she sat next to Rosie. "**oh, Rosie**" Carter started "**Mr. Elegante is only a friend to me. I might be spending my time with him, but it doesn't mean that I've forgotten you. How could I? You are the one who gave me the will to live after my dad died, and you are the one who taught me that even if someone's gone, that they are always alive as long as we think of them.**" Said Carter, as she wrapped her arm around Rosie then continued talking "**Rosie, without you, I'd be lost. You are my light whenever it's dark, you are my guide whenever I'm lost and you, Rosie, you are my everything… I love you, Rosie and I always will, so don't forget that**".

Carter then stood up, but Rosie grabbed her hand "**Stay with me tonight… at least just till I fall asleep**" said Rosie. Carter smiled then said "**I'd stay with you for eternity if you want me to…**". After a few hours, Rosie finally went to sleep and Carter sneaked out of the room without making a sound.

While waiting for Kane under the night sky, Carter thought about what she has been doing lately. She thought about her plan and she thought about what will happen when Rosie finds out about her plans, will Rosie be happy or will she hate Carter forever?

Suddenly… something cut Carter's train of thoughts, when a big black carriage came by. She knew it was Kane, so she entered the carriage. "**Is the seal with you?**" asked General Kane. "**Would you really have a doubt?**" Carter said sarcastically as she gave him the seal. When he held the seal, he didn't know it was fake, so Carter's plan is working… till now.

Kane looked at Carter and smiled, "**Now that we've established trust, what is our next move?**" he asked. "**That's easy…**" she started "**You attack the palace… tomorrow at sun down… the guards take a break for half an hour, so during that you can lead your men to the palace and take over easily**".

"**I like the way you think**" he said, "**tomorrow, we attack at sun down**".


	5. Forgive me

After that… Kane took Carter back to the palace; it was almost 4:00 a.m. Once Carter entered the main gate, she ran to Mr. Elegante's room and there she told him that the plan was going fine and that Kane was going to attack tomorrow at sun down. "**Are the royal guards ready?**" she asked. "**Yes I told them about everything, they will be ready for Kane**" he replied with confident. Carter smiled then the smile faded away slowly "**What is it, Carter? Is everything fine?**" Mr. Elegante asked in worry. "**I'm okay, it just… it doesn't feel right, lying to Rosie… I'm not sure if she's going to talk to me after all this…**" said Carter. "**Don't worry, my friend. I am sure that Princessa Rosalinda will understand. Now you should go to sleep, it's 4 in the morning and I'm sure you are tired.**" he said, and then he smiled at Carter. She nodded her head then went to Rosie's room.

She reached Rosie's room and opened the door slowly, so the noise won't wake Rosie up. When Carter turned around after closing the door, she was surprised to see Rosie awake and waiting for her. "**Hi, Rosie**" Carter said then she grinned. Rosie looked at the ground "**Carter, where were you last night?**" she asked Carter. Rosie was almost in tears. "**I couldn't sleep, so I went out to get some fresh air and think about some things.**" Carter replied. "**Is that really the reason or you just gone out to see Mr. Elegante? Those words you told me yesterday, were they a lie? Please Carter, look me in the eyes and tell me what's true?**" said Rosie. Carter looked at Rosie and realized that Rosie's heart is fragile at this moment. She was hurt because she knows that in some way she contributed in breaking Rosie's heart. Carter then kneeled on the ground; she faced Rosie and looked in her eyes. "**Rosie… The things I told you yesterday weren't lies… I meant every word… and the only reason I'm always with Mr. Elegante is because I know that you being around me is dangerous for you, I don't want to see you get hurt again because of me**" Carter said while looking at Rosie's tears fall down her cheek. Carter stood up and wiped Rosie's tears then said "**I know you have your doubts but trust me… soon you will understand everything… but for now let's enjoy the moments we spend together**", Rosie nodded and then suddenly Carter made her move and kissed Rosie on her lips, it was the bravest thing Carter has ever done in a long time. The silence in the room broke Carter's kiss but Rosie pulled Carter back for another. After the kiss "**Rosie… this is what I was gathering my courage for**" Carter said to Rosie and hinting about why she always was with Mr. Elegante.

Rosie told Carter to stay on the bed and she'll be right back. After a while Rosie came back with a box and she gave it to Carter. When Carter opened the box, it had a pendant and 2 necklaces, It was a heart split in the middle, it had the words "_**Be Mine**_" engraved in the front, Carter was sure that the first part of the heart was hers and she was also sure that she'd give the other one to Rosie. "**It's for you and the person you want to share it with… I hope you liked it**" said Rosie. Carter held Rosie and kissed her "**I don't like it, Rosie… I love it, and I think that this is for you**" Carter said as she put the necklace around Rosie's neck. The part that Carter gave Rosie was the part which had the word "_**Be**_" on it. "**Are you sure, Carter?**" asked Rosie. "**Yes, I am sure**" Carter said and the both laughed.

Time flew by as the girls had fun and spent every moment of that day together. They were in Rosie's room, talking about everything that has happened through their lives, then Carter looked out the window; it was almost sun down. Carter looked worried but she knew what she had to do, she sat next to Rosie "**Rosie… no matter what happens, remember that I love and I always will. And I just want you to forgive me because… I don't know… I have a feeling that you will hate me forever**" Carter said as the tears began to build up in her eyes. "**I will always remember that and you know that I could never hate you… but Carter, why are you telling me this?**" asked Rosie.

But as soon as Rosie finished what she said; the front gate was breached by Kane's men, his men broke down every door in the palace in search for Rosie and her mother. In time they captured the queen and soon enough, they caught Rosie, Carter, Mr. Elegante and the other people who worked in the palace. They were all taken to the big hall where the throne was.

They were escorted by Kane's men. When they reached the point near the throne, Mr. Elegante was released and he went and stood next to Kane. "**Didn't I tell you that someday I will get the throne? It looks like that day is today**" said Kane as he was looking at the queen. "**Someday you will bow to me as the King of Costa Luna!**". "**I will never bow to a person like you**" the queen said in rage then she spit on General Kane's face, which made him really angry. The smile was wiped off his face, and then he slapped the queen hard on her face that she fell down from impact.

"**MAMA!!**" yelled Rosie. "**Take her to the basement and lock her up, make sure she doesn't escape**" Kane ordered his men. The men then took the queen to the room and stood guard outside.

The General breathed deeply then smiled. "**She isn't of use for me anymore**" he told Rosie. Carter was shocked… this wasn't the plan. "**Carter, how lovely to see you… I'm starting to think that your little plan is over now…" he said. "Carter what is he talking about?**" Rosie asked in confusion. "**Oh… so you haven't told her yet? Hmm… I see. I guess I'll have to explain everything to her**" he continued. "**Carter… what is he talking about?**" asked Rosie.

"**I'll tell you...**" started Kane "**It is a plan… her plan was simple… she helps me take over the throne and I let you go unharmed… so I told her to bring the queens seal and she did, but the difference is that the seal she gave me was fake. Do you really think I'm that STUPID??**" Kane said as he got angry, he hit Carter with the back of his hand, which made Carter fall, too. "**CARTER!!**" Rosie screamed as Carter hit the ground. "What you didn't expect was for me to have a little bird in here that told me everything about your stupid plan" said Kane. "**W…who... is… it?**" Carter asked, she was in pain. "**Well, I guess I'll have to thank Mr. Elegante for his superb work in spying**" said Kane.

Carter looked at Mr. Elegante "**I thought you wanted to protect her…. I thought you were on my side?**" Carter yelled at Mr. Elegante. "**Kane offered me something I couldn't resist. He offered me position of vice president which I humbly accept**" said Mr. Elegante

"**TRAITOR!!!**" Carter screamed. Kane then ordered his men to let go of Carter. Then he held Carter and put the sword at her throat "**Now for the most important part of this take over… Princessa Rosalinda… would you give me the honor and be my wife?**"

"**No**" Rosie said plainly. "**Princessa Rosalinda… You have two choices… marry me and I will let Carter and your mother go unharmed… don't marry me and I will let you and your mother go unharmed, but Carter has to pay the price with her life**" Kane said in a sarcastic tone. "**So, princessa… what will it be?**"

* * *

WOW!! A few chapters more and the story is about to end? what are your expectations??

Please Review... I love reading reviews!!

So review or else I won't finish the story and you won't know what happens..!!! (just kidding) lol =D


	6. For Rosie!

"**What will it be Princessa?**" asked Kane, while smiling, as if he knows her choice. "**Rosie, don't do it……. It's not worth it**" said Carter. Rosie's face was plain… it had no feelings, no emotions… it was an empty look. "**Carter has saved me once… I will marry you Kane… to save her…**" she told Kane then she turned and looked at Carter. "**By what I am doing now… I will have paid my debt to you**" she said "**I have nothing to do with you anymore… I have no need for you now**". A tear rolled down Rosie's cheek, and then she removed the necklace which was given to her by Carter. Rosie was let go by Kane's guards, then she walked to Carter and put the necklace in Carter's hand as a sign, that they were no longer connected by anything, except for memories that will soon be forgotten.

Kane let Carter go, then walked to Rosie and gave her his arm and she took it as he escorted her to her room, with Mr. Elegante following them. "**ROSIE!!**" Carter screamed "**ROSIE… DON'T DO IT!!**". She continued screaming till the guards took her to the room where the queen was and threw her there.

"**What has happened, my child?**" the queen asked. Carter stood up then she decided to tell the queen everything from how she decided to continue her father's work till the part where they locked her in with the queen. "**You should have told me about this… I could have helped**" said the queen while she hugged Carter. "**But the plan isn't over yet and you can still help**" Carter said with a smile on her face. Then she sat closer to the queen and whispered the rest of the plan in her ear. The queen then smiled… knowing that her daughter will be safe, thanks to Carter the Brave one.

Meanwhile in Rosie's room. "**Princessa Rosalinda…**" said Kane "**You will soon be Queen Rosalinda the wife of the new king of Costa Luna**". Kane looked at Rosie and laughed. "**You shouldn't have done this if you didn't want to… all you had to do was leave. Your friend's life would have been a very small price to pay but at least you and your mother would have gone freely**".

Rosie looked at Kane with a firm look, "**I have to pay my debt to those who I owe them to**" she said plainly "**and now if you don't mind I want to be left alone**". Kane looked at her "Y**ou have the right of being alone since you will be spending the rest of your life with me… after a week**" Kane said, and then he left the room.

Rosie looked at the ground "**How could you, Carter? How could you do this to me?**" she murmured as a few silent tears rolled down her face. Then Mr. Elegante came in and Rosie wiped her tears. He looked at her and knew that she was crying, he knew her for so long. "**Princess… what are the tears for?**" he asked. "**I really do not know… I am so confused right now… Carter had a plan, and then you betrayed her then she… I do not know anymore**" Rosie answered in confusion, not knowing the whole truth.

"**Well, princess… I'm sure everything will be fine soon… as long as the plan goes this way**" he murmured. "**Did you say something?**" Rosie asked in a firm voice. "**Nothing… princess. Now we have to take your measurements for the wedding gown**" he said as she stood up for the measurements.

Later that day… Kane was busy doing security preparations making sure that nothing is going to interfere with the wedding. Too busy that he forgot about Carter and the Queen. That night… Mr. Elegante went to the room that Carter and the Queen were kept in. The guards were asleep, that's why he was able to enter the room. "**My queen… Carter… are you okay?**" he asked. "**We're fine**." answered Carter. "**But the slapping thing wasn't in the plan**" Carter joked even though the time is critical. "**By the way… Mr. Elegante… you can act… you should win a noble prize**" said Carter. "**Thank you, Carter… but can we please escape now and chat later?**" Mr. Elegante said in hurry.

They sneaked past the sleeping guards, then they ran through the Royal Garden. Mr. Elegante told them to go to the Great hall in the middle of the town and there, they will find the agents from PPP and the people of the town gathered there. And from there, they will be able to start the operation to save Rosie and capture Kane. Mr. Elegante stayed at the palace so Kane won't suspect a thing.

At the operation Head quarters; the people told the queen that they will do everything to save the princess, even if it costs them their lives. "**It's because, Princess Rosie gave us jobs when we didn't have one… She taught us to care for others, big or small, young or old… she never gave up on us… she believed in us when no one else did… she is our true leader… you should be proud of her**" a villager told the queen. "**I am proud of my daughter and I always will be**" the queen replied and everyone cheered. The planning for the operation started. Everyone was busy making tools, sharpening swords and practicing aim with their bows and arrows. Everyone was busy, even the queen, but Carter stood next to the wall, doing nothing. She was thinking about a lot of things, she was thinking about her father, Rosie, the plan, Kane and her heart. What was her heart saying… she couldn't hear because of all the thoughts that were louder than the sound of her heart.

The queen noticed Carter, so she walked up to her "**What's wrong, my child?**" the queen asked so softly. Carter looked at her "**I'm just thinking about things… what if the plan doesn't go right… what… what if Rosie gets hurt in the process… what if…**" Carter said then she sighed "**I have seen those who I love go… they left me here… my mom… and my dad… I don't think that I'd be able to handle someone else I love go away… I just can't**" Carter's tears began to flow. "**Don't cry, my child… We have to be strong… For Rosie**" the queen said out load. The villagers and agents stopped what they were doing and looked at Carter. They all smiled, and each and every one of them repeated what the queen said "_**FOR ROSIE!!**_" they said.

Carter smiled and lifted her head high and said out loud "_**FOR ROSIE!!!**_"

* * *

_**What do you think?? Review, Review and Review!!!**_


	7. Just a bad Dream

"**For Rosie!!**" Carter said out loud.

They continued working till morning… Then it was time. The M2SR "_**Mission 2 Save Rosie**_" has started; Mr. Elegante was the one who will make the first move in this mission.

At the palace… "**General KANE!!! GENERAL KANE!!!!**" Mr. Elegante was screaming through the halls. He ran to the main room of the palace. "**What is it Elegante? I have to do some arrangements till the end of the week**" Kane said coldly with an evil smile. "**General Kane… The queen and Carter escaped!!**" said Elegante. Kane's smile turned into anger "**WHAT??!!!**" He screamed "**Where were the guards??**". "**They were asleep**" Elegante answered. Kane went crazy, he called all his guards and told them to guard the entrance incase the queen and Carter come back for Rosie. "**Guard the entrance… NO ONE WILL ENTER OR EXIT WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT!!!**" He screamed. By that, Elegante's first move was successfully done. The guards will be worn out by the time the wedding comes.

Now… all that's left to do is… wait.

Meanwhile… Rosie was looking at the stars in the sky and remembering her time with Carter. A tear fell and Rosie's eyes were again filled with anger, "**How could you do this to me Carter?? How?**" she screamed and hit her hand on the table. Suddenly "**You're gonna hurt your hand in that way**", Rosie turned and there was Carter, standing with her back to the door. Carter was wearing a black cape with a hood, the guards couldn't see her since the hallway was really dark and Mr. Elegante sneaked her in from the back. Rosie looked at Carter "**Why should you care?**" she asks as she wipes her tears. "**Is it wrong for me to care? You know… I should care now more than ever since the only person I love is getting married to my worst enemy**" Carter said and she smiled. "**So you mean that playing with my feelings is okay?**" Rosie said as she started crying again, which made the conversation serious "**Because it hurts… it hurts to know that the only person I love has betrayed me**". Carter walked to Rosie and held her tight "**I could never betray you, Rosie**" she started "**This is all a part of the plan. Do you really think that I will allow that old fart to marry you?? No way, you're mine and I love you**". Carter said as she lifted Rosie's head till their eyes met. Then Carter tilted her head and leaned forward to kiss Rosie… to prove that she still loves her. Rosie pushed Carter away because she was still angry. "**Rosie… I need you like I need air… the only reason I'm still alive is because of you**" Carter told Rosie "**My mom left me and my dad left me… but you… you stayed with me… I love you Rosie and I always will**". Finally, Rosie smiled and kissed Carter. But then Carter looked at her watch, It was mid-night and she had to go. "**Rosie… I have to go now, but I'll be back to save you on your wedding day**" Carter said and she giggled "**Don't lose hope, Rosie. I promise I'll be back and I promise that I'll stay with you forever**". Then she put on her hood and went out the door.

Rosie felt safe, for the first time in a long while. She went to her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for some peaceful dreams.

* * *

"**Rosie… Run!!**" Carter yelled. "**I will not leave you**" Rosie yelled back. "**Go Rosie… I won't be able to hold him for long**" she said as she fought Kane with a sword. Rosie started running and she hid behind the bushes. She held her ears and put her head in her knees. She didn't want to hear what was going on, she didn't want to know what was happening. A few moments later the royal guards came rushing into the palace. They fought Kane's henchmen and caught them. Then they went and looked for Carter and Kane.

They found them dueling on the roof. It appears that Kane tried to run from Carter but Carter followed him up the tower and jumped to the roof. "**Give up Kane!**" Carter demanded. "**Don't try to be a hero, Carter.**" He smirked "**Your father tried that and look what happened to him**". Then he laughed. The guards reached the roof and Kane was cornered. "**You have no escape now Kane**" Carter said.

Rosie got out of her hiding place and went to where Carter is. She looked up and there was Carter, her love, her one true friend. But Kane looked down and saw Rosie, and then he drew his gun and aimed it at her. Carter saw that and she jumped on Kane; his hand which held the gun moved towards Carter from impact. And the bullet was shot into Carter. "**CARTER!!**!" Rosie screamed. "**I told you… Don't try to be a hero**" Kane whispered in Carter's ear before he was caught by the guards and taken away.

Carter was carried by one of the guards and taken down to Rosie. The guard put Carter on the ground beside Rosie and was ordered to get a doctor or someone who can help.

Rosie sat down and held Carter in her arms. "**Carter… Carter please do not die…fight it… fight it for me**" Rosie said as her tears dropped on Carter's face. "**Ro…Rosie...**" Carter started speaking "**Rosie… I'm sorry… Forgive me… I don't think I'll… be able to stay with you tonight**". "**Carter, don't say that… Help is on the way…**" Rosie said "**You have to stay tonight… You promised that you'll stay…**". "**I'm sorry, Ro..sie…**" Carter said as she breathed her last breath. "**Carter!!**" Rosie yelled "**CARTER!!!!!!!!!**".

That night… Carter died in the arms of Rosie. Those who were watching them till the last moment realized the bond which held the girls together and now, it's all lost. The guard came back with the queen and some doctors, but it was too late.

Rosie held Carters body closer and whispered in her ear "**You promised…**" then she lifted her head to look up at the sky "**YOU PROMISED!!!**"

* * *

Suddenly… Rosie woke up… It was morning and Mr. Elegante was in her room, he saw tears flowing from her eyes so he ran over to her and held her. She held him tight "**Please tell me that it was all a dream… Tell me that Carter didn't die in my arms… PLEASE!!**" she said. "**Princessa… It was only a bad dream… nothing happened to Carter… she is fine and she is still waiting for the day that Kane will be caught so you and her will be able to live a happy and peaceful life**" he said calming her down. "**That day will be here sooner than you think**".

* * *

Tell me what you think!! A few more chapters and They'll live happily ever after!!!! P.S: Please Review!!!


	8. The rescue

A week flew by so fast, and it has only this night to pass till the big day.

PPP agents and the town citizens got the equipment ready and reviewed the plans more than once. It was important for them to succeed in what they were going to do. "**Tonight we plan, and tomorrow we shall move!!**" the queen said and all of them cheered. Then the head of PPP saw Carter looking at the moonlit sky. "**What's wrong kid?**" she asked. "**I'm just thinking… What is going to happen tomorrow?**" Carter said. "**Only time will tell… By the way, your dad would've been so proud of you now. He was the best agent we ever had**". The PPP director answered, then she walked away.

But Carter kept looking at the sky… she was thinking of Rosie. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then smiled as she remembered the scent of the perfume Rosie always put when she was with her. "**I'll be back Rosie… I promise**" Carter whispered. Then it was time for them to rest, because tomorrow is a big day, it's the day that the people of Costa Luna will never forget.

Meanwhile, in the palace.

"**The preparations are set and no one is going to bother us tomorrow, I will be the new King of Costa Luna!!**" Kane bragged loudly in his room. He thought that he will rule everything from tomorrow.

Rosie was in her room thinking about what Carter promised her and about that dream. She looked at the sky "**I can't let that happen to you Carter… I promise that I will protect you till my last breath**" she murmured and then suddenly the door was shut hard behind her and she turned around to see who it was. "**Carter?**" Rosie whispered "**Carter, if Kane catches you, then your plan will fail and I… I might lose you**". Carter smiled and looked at Rosie in the eyes. "**Rosie, I couldn't stay away from you for 1 more second, I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you and besides, Kane is busy in his room, practicing something, or a speech which really sucks**". Carter said jokingly. Carter always tried to bring a smile on Rosie's face. "**Carter…**" Rosie said and she held Carter tight. Carter looked at Rosie, she was crying "**Why the sad face princess?**" she asked "**Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow then we could live our lives peacefully.**".

Rosie lifted her head "**Carter… I… I had a dream last night… It was a bad dream… You… You died in my arms and I… I lost you and I don't want that to happen in real life. Carter… Please don't go forward with your plans, you should take my mother and go out of Costa Luna… In that way, I will be sure that you are safe**". She said with tears filling her eyes.

"**I'm sorry Rosie… That's the one thing that wouldn't do.**" Carter replied "**And you know… I could never stand helpless while the love of my life is going to marry my enemy… I just can't**". Rosie's tears silently rolled down her cheek. Carter wiped Rosie's tears and smiled "**Rosie… nothing is going to happen to me. As long as I have your love with me, I'm always safe.**" said Carter. Rosie hugged Carter tightly and started crying on her shoulder. "**I love you, Carter**" she said. "**You better be going now. I don't want Kane to catch you here or you won't be able to rescue me tomorrow**" Rosie said in a trembling voice. Carter turned around and started walking towards the door, but as she reaches for the door knob, Rosie grabs Carter's arm and pulls her back for a kiss. "**What was that for?**" Carter asked. "**That's just in case something happens to me tomorrow**" Rosie replied. Carter headed back for the door and before she exits, she turns around and looks at Rosie "**Nothing will happen to you… Not as long as I'm alive**". Then Carter disappears into the darkness of the corridor.

It's here… The day Rosie and Costa Luna are freed from General Kane. "**It's time for us to fight for what's right**" The queen said, filling courage in the hearts of whoever was present.

It's time to start the plan. Part 1: The PPP agents were ordered to take out the guards around the palace. The agents knocked out the guards and wore their uniforms so that General Kane wouldn't suspect a thing.

Part 2: The queen called the royal guards and army, who were all still loyal to the true royal family. After that call, all that was left to do is wait for Carter's signal at the wedding itself. Carter will signal the agents who will open the main gates for the Royal guards and army to enter and capture Kane.

Meanwhile at the palace, General Kane was preparing for the wedding while Mr. Elegante went to Rosie's room in order to get her ready for the big moment.

In Rosie's room, she began to get dressed then she looked at Mr. Elegante who was standing there "**I hope everything will be fine**" she told him. "**Of course princessa, it will be fine… The PPP agents, the royal guards and army, the people of the town and Carter will all be here soon. They will save you and then the ending will be like a fairytale ending… We will all live happily ever after**" He replied with a big smile on his face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was the priest… it means that it's time for the wedding.

The priest left and then out of nowhere, Carter opened the door and entered the room. Rosie saw Carter and ran towards her and held her tightly. "**Carter… I'm so glad to see you**" she said. Carter looked at Rosie with a big smile "**It will all be over soon, everything is set. We'll be together very soon my love**" Carter said. Mr. Elegante looked at Carter "**So shall we start?**" he asked. "**Yes we shall!**" Replied Carter.

Carter left the room. Then Mr. Elegante held Rosie on her shoulders "**It will be fine. Let's go!**" he told her. They reached the aisle where Kane and the priest were waiting. Rosie started walking towards Kane, still having Carter on her mind.

Outside… Carter already gave the signal to everybody and they entered the palace and captured some of the guards. Carter had a bad feeling about something but she couldn't know what was it about. She ordered the others to look for more of the traitors who sided with Kane and his laws. Then she ran to the outdoors hall where the wedding was being held. Some guards and agents went with Carter to where ever she was going to. When they arrived, it was too late. Kane's men told him about everything and he held Rosie with a sword to her throat, threatening to kill her if any of the agents or guards do anything.

"**Tell them to throw their weapons away or else you could just say goodbye to your loved one!!**" Kane ordered Carter. "**DO IT!!**" Carter commanded. They dropped whatever was in their hands and walked back with their hands up. Carter threw her father's sword aside and began approaching Kane. "**Let her go Kane**" she said. "**Or what?!!**" Kane answered back. "**Kane… This is between me and you. Let her go and I promise you that your time in jail will be short**" she said.

General Kane looked at his men and nodded. Carter didn't know that Kane's men had surrounded her. "**I don't think so, you little girl. How I capture you for a change?**" He said while laughing. "**That will never happen**" she said then she turned around to find out that Kane's men were there.

Carter picked up her sword and started to fight. Since Carter wasn't that good in using the sword, Kane's men were able to take it away and throw it aside. Then it was all by fists. The men hit Carter hard and she started bleeding, so Kane ordered them to stop. "**Look at your girl, princessa Rosalinsda**" He said to Rosie in a sarcastic tone "**She can't help you now, unless…**".

Carter was still able to stand up so she stood up and looked at him "**Unless what?**" she asks him. "**Unless… you convince them to give me the throne and they will walk away without a scratch. But you will rot in my prison for years to come Or you all die… It's simple, no?**" Kane replies.

"**Rosie please do it… Do what he says and you will be safe… Please!**" Carter pleaded. Rosie's eyes filled with tears. Rosie nodded in the agreement. But at that moment Kane has loosen his grip over Rosie "**RUN, ROSIE!! NOW!!**" Carter screamed and Rosie ran. The agents and guards picked up their weapons and started to fight Kane's men.

Meanwhile, Kane escapes and tries to run away. He ran to the gardens trying to find Rosie "**Princess… come out, come out wherever you are**" Kane called. "**You will never lay your dirty hands on her**" Carter said. She was standing behind General Kane. He started laughing and then he turned around and looked at Carter "**Well, she'll come out when she hears your scream of pain**" He said as he pulled out a gun from his belt and pointed it at Carter. Rosie was watching from behind the bushes. It was the nightmare she had… she couldn't watch it happen again. Suddenly the agents and guards came running and they stood behind Carter. "**Give up, General Kane**" Said the queen as she was standing with the agents behind Carter.

"**Never!!**" he screamed as he pulled the trigger. Carter closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the bulled to her body, but when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Rosie in front of her. Shielding her from the bullet. Carter caught Rosie before she hit the ground. "**GET HIM!!**" She screamed at the guards and agents. The queen looked at her daughter's body in Carters arms. "**Go get a doctor… HURRY!**" she ordered the guard who was standing next to her.

"**Rosie… why did you do it?**" Carter whispered to Rosie. Rosie smiled and looked at Carter "**I did not want to see my nightmare happen in real life.**" She replied with a smile still on her face. "**You have protected me more than once, Carter and now it's my turn**".

"**Don't say that Rosie… because you are not going anywhere. You're staying here with me… the guard went to get some help. Please stay with me**" Carter said as she started crying. "**Carter. Don't cry. Always remember that…… I Love you!**"

* * *

I'm so sorry for posting this really really really late. I had writer's block and exams at skool and tons of homework but now that I've found some time to write I posted this. I hope you like this chapter and it's still not the end.

P.S: Tell me what you think is going to happen and plz review!


	9. I Promise

"**…I love you**" That's what Rosie Gonzales said before closing her eyes. Carter looked at Rosie and realized that she's not breathing anymore. She was confused. How could she ever live without Rosie by her side? At that moment, the guard returned with the doctors at his side. They carried Rosie and put her in an ambulance. Queen Sofia, rode the ambulance with her daughter and as the paramedics closed the door, Carter watched the ambulance just drive away.

The PPP agents finally Captured Kane and his men and they were taken away with the help of the royal guards. The guards and the agents slowly fade away as Carter was still on the ground, covered in Rosie's blood and some of her own. Mr. Elegante approached her and held her from her shoulders and lifted her up. As she stood up, she wasn't able to carry her own body anymore. Carter drained her energy in the fight and also, the wounds that Kane's men made on her had their impact, too.

Mr. Elegante held Carter and walked her up to the car. Then he ordered the driver to drive them to the hospital. The car started moving, hopefully Carter was fine. Mr. Elegante looked at the petrified girl next to him "**Are you okay, Miss Carter?**" he asked. She lifted her head and looked at him "**Is she going to be fine?**". He smiled and said "**I really don't know… But she is strong, thanks to you. Hopefully she'll be fine.**". Carter looked at him and then closed her eyes.

After 15 min. of driving, they finally reached the hospital. Mr. Elegante carried Carter and entered the emergency room. "**Excuse me… I need some help here immediately. She is a friend of Princess Rosalinda**" he screamed as he entered. The nurse and doctor took Carter and told Mr. Elegante to wait. Mr. Elegante waited for half an hour and still no sign of Rosie or Carter. At that moment, Queen Sofia sat beside him "**Oh… senor Elegante. What have I done wrong to deserve this?**" she asked. He sighed and looked at her "**You have done nothing wrong… You have raised the prinsessa well. You taught her to think of others. You taught her how to love**" he said as he gave her a hug.

And at that moment, the doctors who were in charge of taking care of Rosie and Carter came to them. The doctor who was in charge of Rosie talked first "**My queen… your daughter is fine. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any of her vital organs and she just needs some rest now**" he said as he smiled. For the queen and Mr. Elegante, that was really good news, but the worse is still to come.

This first doctor left and the doctor who took Carter stayed in front of them. "**I'm afraid, I bare some bad news**" he started. "**Carter, has 4 fractured ribs and some bruises. And we have discovered an internal bleeding but we managed to do the surgery just in time to save her. But the bad news is that… Carter is in a coma and she might or might not wake up**". The doctor finished his sentence and left a shocked and worried queen and Mr. Elegante behind.

A few hours passed and then the nurse came and called the queen "**Princess Rosalinda is awake now. You can go and see her if you want**" she said and the queen nodded.

They entered the room and it was bright. The sun came in through the window and brightened the whole room. Rosie was sitting up on her bed. She smiled at the sight of her mother. Queen Sofia approached her daughter and gave her a huge hug. Rosie looked at her mother but then she noticed that Carter wasn't there. "**Where is Carter, mama?**" Rosie asked. Suddenly, Sofia's face turned pale as she told Rosie everything. "**No! It cannot be happening! I have to see her, mama. I have to see her now!**" Rosie screamed while tears flowed down her face. Sofia nodded and asked the nurses to take her daughter to Carter's room.

Moment later, Rosie was taken to Carter's room. Rosie was shocked to see Carter who was so strong in that condition. Machines surrounding her and wires everywhere. Carter's room was dark, compared to Rosie's room. Rosie walked up to Carter's bed, she sat down on the bed next to Carter. Rosie looked carefully at Carter. She looked at Carter's eyes and remembered how she fell in love with Carter the first time she saw them. She looked at Carter's lips and remembered their first kiss. A tear fell and rolled down her cheek as she slipped her hand into Carter's hand. And then she laid down on Carter's chest and fell asleep.

_In Carter's Dreams:_

_In this white place… Carter looked around and as she turned around she saw her house in Lake Monrao. She walked and opened the door… she looked in the kitchen and she saw her mom and her dad. "**Mom… Dad…**" she said as she ran towards them, hugging both of them. She looked at her mother and said "**Mom… is this you… is it really you?**". Carter's mom held her daughter tight. "**Mom… don't ever leave me again**" Carter said "**both of you**"._

_Joe Mason looked at Carter "**You have to go back, pal…. Someone is waiting for you there**"._

_"**But I want to stay here with you!**' Carter objected. "**Sweetie… we're always with you. As long as you think of us, we're always there**" Carter's mom told her. Carter hugged them on last time then she…_

Costa Luna International Hospital:

Carter woke up in a dark room. She removed all the wires in her forehead which were used to read her brain signals. Carter woke up to find Rosie crying silent tears beside her. Carter lifted Rosie's head up and wiped her tears with her thumb.

Rosie thought she was dreaming but… she wasn't. She was wide awake. Carter is back. She was back. Carter held Rosie tight as Rosie cried on her shoulder. "**Carter… Promise me that you won't leave me again**" Rosie looked at Carter and her eyes were filled with tears. "**I promise**" Carter said and smiled.

Carter knew her parents were right. They were with her all the time. And coming back was worth it. To know that there is someone as special as Rosie to be there by her side was worth it all.

Carter might've lost a few things in the past, but she found a person who will always be there by her side.

**_THE END_**

**_Hopefully you guys liked it. This the last chapter of this story. Please review!  
_**


End file.
